duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Forbidden Characters
Forbidden Characters is a form of card text featured on cards in the Duel Masters Trading Card Game. Details Forbidden characters are a type of encoding system that is first featured on a promotional version of Forbidden. It encodes English and thus the forbidden Characters correspond to English characters. At first the text is considered to have an unknown meaning, but players managed to decipher the text, revealing the mysterious Seal mechanic. This mechanic was an unknown mechanic and thus many players thought it is a non-card object. Later on in the Duel Masters Versus Revolution Final: Episode Listing season of the anime, a card named appeared and is used by Basara, revealing the Seal mechanic. The card itself is actually a secret version of Dokindam X, The Legendary Forbidden which appears extremely rarely and is nearly impossible to obtain by regular players due to its extremely low packaging rate and thus high prices. Despite forbidden characters are not Japanese characters, Forbidden character cards can be used in official tournaments. However, in order to prevent younger players from unable to recognize the card's effect, tournaments may disallow Forbidden character cards to be used. As a result, it is recommended to bring a proxy copy of the Japanese version of the card for reference purposes. Additionally, despite that it references English text, cards with forbidden characters can't be used in the English game, and is still a card in the Japanese game. Letter Chart DMR-23 Dogiragolden VS Dormageddon X later released Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon with a capital X character. It also introduced Initials X creatures that had Forbidden Characters for Greek letters. *These were previously used for Survivors. Examples of cards with Forbidden Characters | civilizations = Fire | type = Creature | cost = 9 | power = 9999 | effect = ■ Creatures can't attack. ■ Seals can't be removed from creatures. | flavor= The world will come to end when the forbidden seal becomes unlocked. }} | civilizations = Fire | type = KNDN Pulse | effect = ■ This pulse starts the game in the battle zone with 6 seals on it. ■ This pulse can't leave the battle zone. ■ Unsealing—When this pulse has no seals on it, flip it to its creature side. ■ Whenever a player puts a command into the battle zone, he puts seal from one of his cards into graveyard. }} | civilizations = Fire | type = KNDN Creature | cost = 99 | power = 99999 | effect = ■ Triple breaker ■ When this card is flipped to this creature side, your opponent puts a seal on each of his creatures. ■ Whenever a spell that costs 4 or less would cause your opponent to choose a creature, he can't choose this one. ■ If this card is anywhere other than the battle zone, you lose the game. | artist= MITSUAKI MATSUMOTO ( ) }} | civilizations = Darkness | type = Spell | cost = 6 | effect = 15px ST (When this spell is put into your hand from your shield zone, you may cast it for no cost.) 15px ST ■ Destroy one of your opponent's creatures. | artist = }} Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic was also seen played by Basara. Its name and race was in Japanese characters, but the ability and other card details were in forbidden characters. - ■ Invasion - Fire command - ■ Double Breaker ■ When this creature is destroyed, you may put one of the cards that was under it from your graveyard into the battle zone. }} Other Characters Additionally, forbidden characters have been featured in creature's artworks, reading as follows: Since each of the cards with a Forbidden Characters card exist with a Japanese printing, they can be directly compared to the original card. Appearances in the anime Only Basara is able of reading the forbidden characters, this being the reason why Zakira let him have the unsealed version of Forbidden. Later on, when Basara duels against Lucifer in a revenge match, the card of Red-End, Super Lightning Sonic had its effect changed from kanji to Forbidden Characters which only he could read, which influenced the outcome of the duel as Lucifer accidentally destroyed it and helped his opponent unseal Dokindam X after playing a Fire Command. Whenever a seal was removed, a number would be displayed in Forbidden Characters as ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FIVE and SIX. Additionally, Forbidden Characters seem to appear around the creatures as well as on their cards. Red-End surrounded_by Forbidden Characters.jpg|Red-End surrounded by Forbidden Characters Forbidden Liberate.jpg|Dokindam X's Forbidden Liberation Sealed cards.jpg|Katta's cards getting sealed Duel_Masters Versus_Revolution_- Episode_44.jpg|Forbidden Characters on Redzone X's bracelets The letters surrounding Red-End, spell out his name, REDEND The letters showed during Dokindam's liberating and those shown on cards that seal the opponent's creatures read, SEAL The letters on Redzone X's bracelets spell out DARKNESS Gallery dm-p27-y14.jpg|KNDN dmr19-fl1a㊙.jpg|KNDN ~SEALED X~ dmr19-fl1b㊙.jpg|KNDN LEGEND DKDM X dmx22b-153.jpg|DEMON HAND Category:Gameplay